Emotion
by Atlante41
Summary: Les pensées de Ziva... Traduction d'une fic de CSIGurlie07 avec son autorisation


EMOTION

* * *

**Traduction d'une fic de CSIGurlie07 (avec son autorisation)**

**Spoiler : aucun en particulier, mais plutôt avant la saison 7.**

**Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi.**

**Merci à mes deux bêtas, Alinore et Nicolas (que je remercie aussi d'ailleurs pour avoir éclairé ma lanterne sur quelques points obscurs)**

**

* * *

**Je me suis assise sur mon divan après la douche. Habillée, prête, attendant le moment propice pour quitter mon appartement et arriver tôt au Navy Yard. Mais pas trop tôt. J'ai compris quel était le bon timing durant mes deux premières semaines au NCIS. A présent, j'arrive avec dix à quinze minutes d'avance tous les matins.

En m'asseyant, je sens les murs se rapprocher. Un sentiment indescriptible s'agite dans ma poitrine, comme si un animal sauvage y était piégé. Mes collègues de retour en Israël m'avaient mise en garde à propos du choc des cultures. Mais je sais que ce qui m'arrive est différent. J'ai voyagé dans suffisamment de pays à travers le monde pour que plus rien ne me choque. Et là, je sais exactement de quoi il s'agit.

Au Mossad, ce sujet n'était même pas envisageable. Vous le cachiez au travail, à la maison et, à plus forte raison, en mission. Vous restiez détaché et objectif, à observer et écouter tout ce qui vous entourait. Vous étiez trop méfiant envers tout votre environnement pour vous soucier de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de vous.

Mais ici, en Amérique, j'ai baissé ma garde. Je continue à observer, à suivre mes instincts. Mais je suis devenue agitée et, à présent, j'en ressens les effets. L'absence de voitures piégées et d'extrémistes djihadistes m'a privée d'un exutoire pour canaliser mon énergie et, soyons honnêtes, mon agressivité.

J'ai appris que l'agressivité est mal vue en Amérique. Les paroles et la diplomatie sont privilégiées à l'instinct primaire de faire justice soi-même et d'imposer une prédominance physique. L'agressivité attire des regards suspicieux et des chuchotements réprobateurs envers les « nouveaux venus ». Non que cela m'ait dérangée – cela m'a donné une couche de protection supplémentaire contre les flux d'émotion émanant des gens autour de moi.

Oui. De l'émotion.

En montant dans ma voiture, j'allume la radio et la musique commence à se déverser des haut-parleurs. Elle parvient presque à noyer le fouillis de pensées dans ma tête. En démarrant du parc de stationnement dans un grincement fatigué, je lutte contre une envie irrépressible de rire de moi-même.

Qui aurait pensé que la tueuse solide du Mossad pourrait avoir peur des émotions ? J'en ai pourtant ressenti auparavant. La peur, l'envie, le triomphe, la fierté, l'excitation et la haine. Tellement de haine tout au long de ces années. Elle était la seule émotion à survivre après pas mal de temps. Les autres s'évanouissaient toujours rapidement, dès que le sentiment d'urgence était passé et qu'arrivaient une mission ou d'autres ordres. Alors, un vide réconfortant revenait.

Mais ici, pensai-je en me garant dans le parking à étages du Navy Yard, pas d'échappatoire. Je ne peux pas esquiver les émotions de mes coéquipiers et je n'ai pas assez de travail pour protéger mon esprit de mes propres sentiments. Parfois je veux hurler pour ôter toute cette tension qui pèse sur ma poitrine. Parfois je m'en vais pour de longues courses à pied ou bien je me défoule sur un sac de frappe. Et cela m'aide, mais seulement durant un petit moment. Puis elles reviennent. Et cela semble pire qu'avant.

Je ne sais même pas quelles émotions je ressens. Je sais juste qu'elles sont là, réclamant... quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent, ni comment m'en défaire.

Je monte dans l'ascenseur qui conduit à l'open-space, soulagée d'en être l'unique occupante. Je prends de profondes inspirations, gonflant ma poitrine dans l'espoir de soulager la tension. Mais cela ne marche pas.

Les portes coulissent et quand j'en sors, je vois DiNozzo debout contre le bureau de Mac Gee. Le grand sourire sur son visage indique que mon partenaire, une fois de plus, taquine le jeune agent. Mac Gee est en train de travailler sur plusieurs fenêtres en même temps, concentré sur ce qu'il tape sur son ordinateur tout en décochant de temps à autres une répartie en direction de Tony.

Gibbs est assis derrière son propre bureau, les ignorant tous deux. Son langage corporel montre qu'il est détendu mais je sais qu'il est capable, en moins d'une seconde, de s'approcher de DiNozzo pour lui flanquer une tape à l'arrière du crâne s'il le veut. Une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus me fait penser qu'il n'en a cependant pas l'intention : il a plutôt l'air de s'amuser de l'échange entre ses deux agents.

A regarder mes coéquipiers, je réalise soudain quelque chose. Peu importe le malaise que provoque l'explosion des émotions dans ma poitrine, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'en aillent. Être en Amérique ou mieux encore, être avec Gibbs, Mac Gee et DiNozzo m'a appris que l'émotion pouvait être une bonne chose. Parce que je ne suis pas une exécutante soumise aux ordres, un simple outil utilisé par mes supérieurs.

Mon malaise et ma confusion sont importants. Ils me rendent unique. Ils font de moi une personne, une amie, un membre de l'équipe.

Ils me rendent humaine.

FIN


End file.
